Of utmost public concern are technologies to improve or ensure nuclear-reactor safety, including means for providing prompt and appropriate corrective measures, especially technologies employed in the low-probability event of severe reactor malfunction, with such ameliorative and supplementary technologies chosen to minimize reactor damage and maximize public safety.
Related to the invention to be disclosed herein is the expired DeVolpi U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,542 issued May 30, 1978, titled “High-Resolution Radiography by Means of a Hodoscope,” which illustrates a nonintrusive diagnostic radiographic scanning system for use in nuclear research and development and the expired DeVolpi U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,015 issued 10 Mar. 1987, titled “Monitoring system for a liquid-cooled nuclear fission reactor,” which illustrates a stationary nuclear-diagnostic system for monitoring changes of liquid levels in various regions of a water-cooled nuclear power reactor while in normal operation. The above patents are incorporated herein by reference.